The Word Of Your Body
by YukiLikesFanfics
Summary: There's a blizzard outside. Nando hates blizzards. He also hates having nightmares. Luckily, there's someone who's more than willing to comfort him, and he's staying in the same Pokemon Center. SophisticatedShipping/NandoxRobert(the Grand Festival guy that everyone forgets exists). Contains fluffy m!slash. Don't read if you don't like.


**Woo, a SophisticatedShipping ficlet/drabble/one-shot. Probably the first of its kind because I see no art or fics anywhere and these two are adorable.**

**Diabetes warning: contains fluff**

**Robert and Nando are both owned by Game Freak so don't sue me okay thnx bye  
**

* * *

As if the blizzard couldn't get any worse.

The blonde sighed, pouring himself a cup of tea he glanced outside. Of course, he'd be stuck in Mahogany City another day with his luck. It was strange; usually, luck favored the Brit. But, something seemed... off. He took a sip of the hot beverage, trying to think of where he'd go next... weather permitting, of course.

He heard a knock at the door, and he glanced over at the clock. _One in the morning? Who could that possibly be? _He shrugged, setting his cup down before going to answer the door. He opened it to see the black-haired bard on the other side, a rather nervous and apprehensive look on his face. _Nando? Is he... all right?_

"Ah, Robert. I-I hope I am not troubling you," Nando stammered, glancing down at his boots. He felt rather ashamed that he was bothering his friend so late, but he wasn't going to stay in his room alone after what had just happened. Robert gave him a sympathetic smile, gesturing for him to come inside. "Of course not. Come in, I'll make you some tea."

* * *

The slightly shorter man soon came back with the tea. "Here you are," Robert smiled, though he wondered what was wrong with the usually cheerful minstrel. Nando took it from him only to stare at it for a moment and set it down on the end table. "...thank you."

"...is something wrong, Nando? You seem upset." Robert took a seat next to him on the couch, placing a hand on his shoulder. Nando looked at him for a moment, his face turning a slight pink at the unexpected contact. "...you do not need to worry about me, you know."

"Well, I'm worried about you. And I know something's wrong." The troubadour sighed, shaking his head. "I do not fare well in blizzards, I'm afraid. That and..." He trailed off, glancing down at his hands. "...no. I'd rather not say."

"Fine. I'll hug you until you tell me," Robert said, pulling the bard in for a tight bear hug. Nando was used to his friend doing this to him whenever something was bothering him to the point where he just _couldn't _pretend to be happy. Usually, Nando politely requested that Robert let him go. Much to Robert's surprise, however, Nando eased into the hug, nestling his face in the nook of his shoulder.

"...it was a nightmare. I... had a nightmare," he muttered after a moment, feeling absolutely humiliated that a simple nightmare was what was keeping him awake. "Oh?" Robert let go just enough to make eye contact with him, and he noticed the blush decorating his face and gave him an understanding smile. "You know, you don't have to be ashamed of it. You can confide in me."

"I know, Robert. It's just..." He trailed off again, more flustered at how close their bodies were than distracted because of the nightmare. It didn't help that he could smell the scent of Robert's cologne, or that the blonde had begun gently playing with his hair in an attempt to calm him. He felt a chill run down his spine and shuddered a bit from his touch, and he tried to ignore how fast his heart was beating.

"Oh? You're cold, too? I swear, the heating in this Pokemon Center is faulty. Here, we may as well go to sleep. We can keep each other warm."

Nando glanced over, and upon noticing that there was only one bed, turned almost crimson. "W-we?"  
"Oh, yes. You're staying in here for the night," Robert grinned, "I need to make sure you get some sleep, after all." He stood up, gesturing for Nando to follow him to the bed. The bard slowly made his way over, setting his hat, cape, and boots to the side as he climbed into the bed. He lay down, watching Robert slide underneath the covers beside him. He gazed into his soft blue eyes for a moment, his stomach knotting up as he tried to repress his feelings for his friend. "You can come closer, you know. I'm not going to bite you."

"Ah, b-but-"

"'But', nothing. Come here, you." With that, Robert took Nando into his arms, nestling his face into his soft, black hair. "R-Robert!"

"Yes?"

"Wh-what on earth are you doing?!"

"Keeping you warm and safe," he replied simply, pulling him a bit closer and tilting his chin up so that their faces nearly touched. By this point, Nando was so flustered and nervous that he found himself unable to speak. He simply stared at the Top Coordinator, wondering if the hot dizziness that he felt was overcoming him as well. Robert gazed into Nando's eyes for a moment, somewhat sensing his apprehension. He leaned in and gave him a gentle peck on the lips before moving back just enough to see his reaction.

"I... d-dear Arceus, y-you just... you just kissed m-" Nando's sentence was soon interrupted by the blonde leaning in for another kiss, this one much more passionate than the last. The bard eventually eased into the kiss, slowly moving his lips against his fellow Coordinator's for a few moments before breaking it off. "R-Robert, I-"

"Shh, love. I know," he whispered, tenderly kissing the taller man's forehead before closing his eyes. "We'll talk about it tomorrow, all right? Just... let me hold you." The bard nodded, resting his head against his chest as he let Robert tightly embrace him. He'd completely forgotten about the nightmare, and he barely noticed the blizzard raging outside. He was content just lying here with him and listening to his heartbeat. He smiled as he snuggled up just a bit closer to Robert, closing his eyes and drifting off to sleep soon after.

* * *

**Yaaaay. I finally got around to finishing a fanfic. ;-; Constructive criticism is welcome. I know it's short. **


End file.
